


A place to call home

by Omega_White



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Coping, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Optimism, Self-Discovery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Zidanes Reise zurück nach Alexandria verläuft nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Nur der Gedanke an Lili treibt ihn voran. Und als er endlich sein Ziel erreicht, muss er feststellen, dass es an der Zeit ist, sich ein anderes Ziel zu suchen.





	A place to call home

A PLACE TO CALL HOME 

\-   
\-   
\- 

„Gib auf dich acht!“, sagte sie zu mir, damals, vor so langer Zeit. „Ich warte auf dich.“ 

So wenige Worte, und doch bedeuteten sie mir mehr als alles andere. 

(…Ich warte auf dich…)

Ich kann mich an ihre Stimme erinnern, als wären seit unserem Abschied erst wenige Stunden verstrichen und die Jahre, die inzwischen in die Lande gezogen sind, hätten niemals existiert. 

Ich habe mich oftmals gefragt, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn ich damals anders gehandelt hätte. Wenn ich die Stimme meines Bruders nicht vernommen, den Baum Lifars ohne schlechtes Gewissen verlassen und mit den anderen heimgekehrt wäre, einfach so… Als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen. Als hätte sich überhaupt nichts verändert. Um mein Leben ganz von vorn zu beginnen… 

Wie oft habe ich mich in Gedanken als Narr beschimpft. Doch gleichzeitig war mir nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass ich gar nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, anders zu handeln. Hätte ich fortlaufen sollen? Das hätte einfach nicht in meiner Natur gelegen. Zidane Tribal läuft nicht weg… Zidane Tribal ist kein Feigling… 

Zumindest hat Zidane Tribal sich das immer eingeredet… 

Mein Gewissen ist einfach zu stark ausgeprägt. 

Kujas Hilferuf konnte unmöglich ignoriert werden. Und somit war mein Abschied nicht zu verhindern gewesen. Ich hatte von meinen Gefährten niemals verlangen können, dass sie auf mich warten. Ich konnte ja selbst nicht wissen, ob meine Rettungsaktion mich nicht das Leben kosten würde. 

Ein letzter Kuss war es, den Garnet mir gab. Meine Lili… Die Liebe meines Lebens. Wenn ich je eine geheiratet hätte… Sie wäre es gewesen. Nicht nur aufgrund all der Abenteuer und Gefahren, die wir zusammen erlebt und durchstanden hatten. Es war schon damals da gewesen, dieses Gefühl der Verbundenheit. Des seltsamen Vertrauens. Damals, als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah, vor so langer Zeit. 

Damals wusste ich ja nicht einmal, dass sie die Prinzessin war, welche zu entführen meine Aufgabe war. 

Aus der Prinzessin wurde eine Königin. Und ich… Ich erfuhr, dass ich nicht einmal von dieser Welt stammte. Diese heftige Sehnsucht nach einer Heimat, die ich seit meiner Kindheit in mir trug, sie brachte mich im Laufe unserer Reise zu dem Ort meiner Geburt. Und zu der Erkenntnis, dass unser geschworener Feind niemand anderes war als mein Bruder, der versuchte, seinem grausamen Schicksal zu entfliehen. 

Ich musste ihm helfen. Es… Es führte einfach kein Weg daran vorbei. Ich arbeitete mich bis ins Herz des todbringenden Baumes vor und fand meinen Bruder zusammen gekrümmt neben einer Wurzel kauernd. Er erkannte mich nicht sofort. Und als er es schließlich doch tat, waren seine Worte erfüllt von Schuldgefühlen und Todeswünschen. Nachdem seine Suche nach einer Abwendung seines Schicksals gescheitert war… Nachdem sich sein Handeln als falsch heraus gestellt hatte…, hatte meinen Bruder auch jeder Lebenswille verlassen, den er vielleicht einmal besessen hatte. 

Und mein Herz tat weh angesichts einer solchen Ungerechtigkeit. 

Kuja wurde bewusstlos, noch bevor der Baum Lifars in sich zusammenbrach. Und danach war auch ich für einige Zeit meiner Sinne beraubt. Waren es Minuten? Waren es Stunden? Oder gar Tage, die ich bewusstlos unter den Überresten von Wurzeln, Ästen und Blättern begraben lag? 

Der Traum, den ich hatte, zog sich in die Unendlichkeit hin. Immer und immer wieder erlebte ich die Ereignisse in Bran Barlu von Neuem, in all ihrer alten Grausamkeit. 

Und als ich aus meiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte und Kuja neben mir liegen sah – atmend, noch am Leben -, da fiel es mir schwer, daran zu denken, dass es so leicht wäre, diesen Menschen zu hassen, für all die schlimmen Dinge, die er in seinem Leben getan hatte. 

Ich konnte Kuja nicht hassen! Stattdessen… stahl sich ein Lächeln auf meine Gesichtszüge, und ich war dankbar, dass er noch am Leben war. Dass wir beide noch am Leben waren. Und Lili… Ich dachte an Lili, und daran, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, sie schon bald wieder in meine Arme schließen zu können. Darauf hoffte ich. Darauf setzte ich. 

Doch noch lag ein weiter Weg vor mir. Es kostete viel Kraft und Zeit, aus dem Gefängnis, zu welchem der Baum uns geworden war, zu entkommen. Die alten Pfade waren verschüttet und zusammengebrochen, und oftmals blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als uns Schritt für Schritt durch ein Dickicht aus Blättern und Ästen zu graben oder meterhohe Wurzeln hinauf und wieder hinab zu klettern. 

„Ich kann nicht mehr weiter“, hörte ich des Öfteren meinen Bruder klagen. „Lass mich hier! Warum tust du das alles für mich?!“ 

>Braucht es wirklich einen Grund, um jemandem zu helfen? < war in diesem Fall meine Antwort und sie brachte Kuja dazu, eine Zeit lang zu schweigen. Doch letztendlich war dies nur eine Ausrede. Natürlich gab es einen Grund. Heißt es nicht… Blut ist dicker als Wasser? 

Bedingt durch Kujas Verletzungen kamen wir nur schleppend voran. Wir schlugen uns unseren Weg nach Madain Sari durch. Nachdem Eiko diesen Ort für immer hinter sich gelassen hatte, waren die Mogris erfreut darüber, endlich wieder Gesellschaft zu haben. Und von der Gastfreundlichkeit der kleinen Wesen machten wir ausgiebig Gebrauch. Wir nahmen eine warme Mahlzeit zu uns und Kuja und ich schlangen sie gleichermaßen hinunter, als hinge unser Leben davon ab. Ausgehungert wie wir waren. Und danach schliefen wir – Tagelang. 

Und für eine lange, lange Zeit wusste ich nicht mehr, welcher Tag es war. Welcher Monat. Ich lebte in den Tag hinein und versorgte meine Wunden. Und die meines Bruders, die nur langsam zu heilen begannen. Kuja wurde krank. Er bekam Fieber. Seine Verletzungen entzündeten sich. Bereits verheilte Wunden brachen wieder auf. Und eine Zeit lang fürchtete ich, ich würde meinen Bruder, gerade erst gefunden, nach so kurzer Zeit schon wieder verlieren. Das durfte auf keinen Fall geschehen. Also kämpfte ich – für uns beide, da Kuja all seinen Lebenswillen verloren zu haben schien. 

Die Tage kamen und gingen. Und einer war wie der andere. Oft hielt ich mich bei den Wandgemälden auf, einfach weil dies der Ort war, an dem ich mich Lili am nächsten fühlte. Allein die Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsamen Abenteuer gab mir die nötige Kraft, stark zu bleiben und den Mut nicht zu verlieren – für mich und meinen Bruder gleichermaßen. Lili hatte mir versprochen, auf mich zu warten. Und das war alles, was zählte. 

Schließlich ging es mit Kuja bergauf. Das Fieber sank und die Wunden heilten. Langsam aber beständig. Und als Kuja soweit bei Kräften war, dass ich ihm einen längeren Fußmarsch zutrauen konnte, verließen wir die Mogris, die uns so herzlich bei sich aufgenommen hatten, und brachen auf nach Kondeya Pata. Die Orklinge empfingen uns ähnlich freundlich wie die Mogris zuvor. Kuja jedoch war mir keine große Hilfe. Noch immer verstand er nicht, aus welchem Grund ich ihn gerettet und gesund gepflegt hatte – Anstatt mit ihm auf dem äußeren Kontinent festzusitzen, könnte ich mir in Alexandria ein schönes Leben machen, mit der Königin an meiner Seite. Ein Leben wie aus einem Bilderbuch… 

Das waren seine Worte und sie machten mich wütend. Zum einen, weil mir seine ewigen Schuldgefühle auf die Nerven gingen. Und zum anderen, weil er recht hatte. Doch daran wollte ich gar nicht denken. Ich wusste, was mich in Alexandria erwartete. Ich war mir dessen vollkommen sicher. Was waren schon ein paar wenige Wochen oder Monate, wenn danach noch meine gesamte Zukunft vor mir lag? Das ging schon in Ordnung. Nichts würde sich während meiner Abwesenheit ändern. Das stand fest. Das lag auf der Hand. Das… Das gab mir Hoffnung. Ich war furchtbar guter Dinge. 

Schließlich konnten wir auch in Kondeya Pata nicht länger bleiben. Ich überlegte hin und her, was ich bloß mit meinem Bruder anfangen sollte. Welche Möglichkeiten es gab, ihn loszuwerden, ohne dass es mein Gewissen zu sehr belastete. Es ist wahr, dass ich so dachte. So untypisch meiner selbst. Ich brachte Kuja ins Dorf der Schwarzmagier und hoffte, dass er dort endlich zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Kuja hatte seine Bedenken, wie die Bewohner seines Heimatplaneten auf ihn reagieren würden, schließlich war er es, der für die Zerstörung Terras verantwortlich war. 

Doch sie hatten Verständnis für Kujas Situation und hielten ihm nichts vor. Auch die Schwarzmagier empfingen meinen Bruder mit offenen Armen. Ich blieb noch bei ihm, für einige Zeit. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass Kuja zurechtkam. Ich wollte mir hinterher keine Vorwürfe machen müssen oder in der Ungewissheit leben, was aus meinem Bruder geworden war. Der Friede des Dorfes erfüllte mein Inneres und es fiel mir leicht, zu schlafen und lange Spaziergänge durch den Wald zu unternehmen. Oftmals kam Kuja mit mir. Mit jedem neuen Tag schien es ihm ein Stückchen besser zu gehen. Er öffnete sich. Er redete mehr. Ab und zu hörte ich ihn lachen. Und das war die Bestätigung, die ich brauchte. Ich beschloss, am nächsten Tag zur Küste aufzubrechen, wo die Blaue Narzisse vor Anker lag, die mich sicher nach Hause zu Lili bringen würde.

Am letzten Abend meines Aufenthaltes kam Kuja zu mir. Er setzte sich mir gegenüber und blickte mir fest in die Augen. "Danke", sagte er leise. "Dass du mich damals gerettet hast... Das weiß ich jetzt zu schätzen."

Kuja hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Ort gefunden, den er sein Zuhause nennen konnte. Er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben inneren Frieden gefunden. Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte, dass ich mich für ihn freue. Ich hätte ihm noch viel mehr gesagt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dies meine letzte Gelegenheit dazu war.

Man sagte mir, er wäre einfach nicht mehr aufgewacht. Man sagte mir, er sei stehen geblieben... So fassen die Schwarzmagier das Sterben in Worte. 

Kuja war stehen geblieben... 

Ich stand lange vor seinem Grab, bis diese Worte so weit in mein Gedächtnis gedrungen waren, dass ich ihre Bedeutung vollends begriff. 

Kuja war tot. 

Und ohnmächtige Trauer befiel mein Inneres, als ich darüber nachdachte, dass alles umsonst gewesen war. Ich hatte Kuja vor dem Tod bewahrt und gesund gepflegt und aufgebaut, nur um ihn dann so abrupt wieder zu verlieren. Es tat weh. 

Wahrscheinlich hatte er gespürt, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte. Dass er bald... stehen bleiben würde. So wie Galant es prophezeit hatte. Und er wollte mir durch seinen Tod nicht mehr Schmerzen zufügen als nötig. Ich wusste nicht, ob er mich belogen hatte, um mein Gewissen zu entlasten, oder ob er tatsächlich seinen Frieden gefunden hatte. Ich hoffte auf Letzteres. Anders hätte ich es nicht ertragen. Auch so ertrug ich es kaum. 

Noch am selben Tag verließ ich das Dorf der Schwarzmagier. Fluchtartig und ohne Abschied zu nehmen. Und ich kehrte nicht wieder zurück. 

Eine lange Zeit lang irrte ich durch das Land, verloren und ohne Kurs. Leer gebrannt. Ich wagte es nicht, einen Weg zurück in die Realität zu suchen, da ich mir selbst so fremd geworden war. Was würde Lili sagen, wenn sie mich so sah? Würde sie mich überhaupt wieder erkennen? Nur der Gedanke an sie und die Liebe, die wir beide teilten, bewahrte mich davor, völlig den Verstand zu verlieren. Lili war das Einzige, das für mich zählte. Lili war das Einzige, das noch irgendeine Bedeutung für mich hatte. 

„Ich warte auf dich“, hörte ich sie flüstern, jede Nacht in meinen Träumen. Und am darauf folgenden Morgen wachte ich auf und stellte fest, dass ich noch immer in der Fremde war. Dass ich noch immer alleine war, noch immer verloren. Doch die Leere wich aus meinem Inneren, mit jedem neuen Tag wich sie grimmiger Entschlossenheit. Ich durfte nicht weiter untätig sein! Ich musste einen Weg in mein Leben zurück finden! 

Der Horizont war leer, als ich das Meer erreichte. Kein Schiff lag vor Anker. Die Blaue Narzisse war nirgends zu sehen. Insgeheim hatte ich es geahnt, gefürchtet. Ich war eine lange Zeit weg gewesen, länger als jeder von uns hatte annehmen können. Vielleicht war das Schiff bei einem Sturm hinweg getrieben worden. Vielleicht hatte man es gestohlen. Oder... 

Nein. Ich wollte nicht daran denken, dass sie mich vielleicht aufgegeben hatten. Der Gedanke war grässlich, wie Gift für mein Inneres. Doch einmal gedacht, bekam ich ihn nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf. Hatten sie mich tatsächlich einfach fallen gelassen? Hielten sie mich für tot? Hatten sie überhaupt nach mir gesucht? 

Fragen über Fragen drängten sich mir auf. Und jede von ihnen machte mich krank. Ich sank zu Boden in den nassen Sand. Das Wasser durchtränkte meine Kleidung, doch ich spürte es kaum. Ich dachte nur „Jetzt werde ich niemals nach Hause können“, und dieser Gedanke war schlimmer als alle anderen, weil er so gewiss war. 

Auf diesem Kontinent wurden keine Schiffe gebaut. Nicht soweit ich wusste. Ich konnte versuchen, selbst ein Boot zu bauen, doch erstens wusste ich nicht, wie man so etwas bewerkstelligte, und zweitens war ein einfaches Boot nicht geeignet für die offene See. 

Es gab noch den Tunnel. Das alte Stollennetz, welches sich unter dem Meer hindurch bis hin zu meinem Kontinent erstreckte. Doch der Tunnel war in sich zusammen gestürzt und kam somit als Weg zurück nicht infrage. 

Es war aussichtslos. Wie betäubt blieb ich am Strand sitzen bis es Nacht wurde, und in der Nacht rollte ich mich dort wo ich war zusammen und kämpfte gegen die Schlaflosigkeit. Der nächste Morgen brachte keine Besserung. Ich wusste, dass ich mich meiner nassen Kleidung entledigen und Wasser und etwas zu essen finden musste, doch mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht länger. Ich wusste, am vernünftigsten wäre es, nach Kondeya Pata oder Madain Sari zurückzukehren und darauf zu hoffen, dass sich mir irgendwann eine Gelegenheit bot, doch noch nach Hause zu gelangen. Doch das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht zurück. Ich wollte eigentlich nur nach Hause, oder einfach am Strand sitzen bleiben bis ich irgendwann ohnmächtig wurde und sowieso alles vorbei war. 

Ein Chocobo war es, der mich schließlich rettete. 

Er stupste mich irgendwann - wie lange ich zuvor regungslos am Strand gesessen hatte, wusste ich nicht - mit seinem Schnabel an und befreite mich mit seinem Krächzen aus meiner Erstarrung. Ich sah, dass es ein hellblauer Chocobo war und wusste sofort, was dieser Umstand für mich bedeutete. Blaue Chocobos konnten über das Meer schwimmen! Ich konnte endlich nach Hause! 

Ich weiß nicht, wo der Chocobo herkam oder was er zu eben jenem Zeitpunkt am Strand zu suchen hatte. In jenem Augenblick sowie auf dem gesamten Rückweg nach Hause gefiel mir der Gedanke, Lili könnte ihn geschickt haben, um mich heimzuholen. Lächerlich, natürlich. Und doch... Ich glaubte so sehr daran, dass meine Königin mich nicht im Stich gelassen hatte. 

Mit dem Chocobo kam ich nur langsam voran. Ich musste seichte Gewässer finden, in welchen der Vogel sich bewegen konnte und auf der einen oder anderen Insel Halt machen. Der Vogel hatte seinen eigenen Willen und seine eigene Zeit. Er ließ mich auf ihm reiten, doch das auch nur, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand. Ich nahm es in Kauf. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Der Chocobo war meine Rettung und dafür war ich dankbar. 

Als ich in der Ferne die Umrisse des Kontinents des Nebels ausmachte, wäre ich am liebsten vom Vogel herunter gesprungen und den Rest des Weges geschwommen. Das war eine schwachsinnige Vorstellung - Ich war ganz gewiss nicht stark genug, alleine gegen die Meeresströmung anzukämpfen und der Chocobo schwamm bei weitem schneller, als ich es je könnte. Und doch war die Ungeduld in meinem Inneren so groß, dass ich glaubte, sie müsse mich zerreißen! Irgendwo dort in der Ferne, hinter diesen hohen Bergen, lag Alexandria. Mein Wunsch, die Frau meines Lebens erneut in meine Arme zu schließen, war in greifbare Nähe gerückt! 

Ich erreichte den Strand in der Dämmerung irgendeines unbekannten Tages. Mit zittrigen Beinen stieg ich von meinem Chocobo herunter und ließ mich in den Sand sinken. Die Küste glich der des äußeren Kontinents und doch konnte ich mir absolut sicher sein, den richtigen Weg gefunden zu haben. Die Luft hier machte den Unterschied. Sie roch nach Heimat. 

Ein Lachen entwich meiner Kehle, als ich so da saß. Ich strahlte zu meinem Reittier empor, das mich mit großen Augen musterte, dann blickte ich zum trüben Himmel empor und fühlte mich so leicht und sorglos wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich dachte nur noch: Ich habe es geschafft! Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft! Ich bin wieder zurück. Zurück an dem Ort, den ich mein zu Hause nenne. 

Rückblickend kann ich sagen, dass jener Augenblick der schönste meiner ganzen Reise gewesen war. Der Höhepunkt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass nun alles gut werden würde. Gut werden müsste. Nach allem, das hinter mir lag. Nach all den Strapazen, all der Hoffnungslosigkeit musste mir ein wenig Glück doch wohl vergönnt sein! 

Und so hielt das Gefühl höchster Euphorie an. Ich trieb den Chocobo nun langsamer voran, weil ich jeden kleinen Flecken meiner Heimat genau betrachten und in meinem Herzen abspeichern wollte. Ich konnte mich kaum satt sehen. Ich sah meine Umgebung, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. 

Ich ritt durch die Wüste, vorbei am zerstörten Stamm des Baumes, auf welchem sich einst die Stadt Cleyra befand, und durch den ewigen Regen des Königreiches Burmecia. Ich führte den Chocobo durch Gizarmalukes alte Grotte, und stand schließlich, nach so langer Zeit, vor den unteren Toren Lindblums. 

Ich wollte gerade in die Stadt reiten, als mir plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass ich meinen treuen Chocobo auf meinem weiteren Weg kaum mehr gebrauchen konnte. Ich würde mir in Lindblum ein Zimmer nehmen und direkt am nächsten Morgen mit einem Luftschiff nach Alexandria reisen. Und dort... 

(Dort werde ich Lili in meine Arme schließen und nie wieder loslassen.) 

Ich führte den großen Reitvogel den kurzen Weg bis zu Chocobos Garten, dem kleinen Wald, in welchem ein Mogry eine Chocobofarm betrieb und seine Gäste für Geld im Boden nach Schätzen graben ließ. Friedlich war es dort, genauso wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Ich war mir sicher, dass der Chocobo, der mich gerettet hatte, hier in guten Händen sein würde. Der Mogry nahm ihn freudig an und ich versprach dem großen, blauen Vogel zum Abschied, irgendwann einmal vorbei zu kommen. Und das wollte ich! Ich wollte mit Lili vorbeikommen und ihr zeigen, welche Fügung uns wiedervereint hatte. 

Ohne Chocobo ging es weiter nach Lindblum, wo ich mir ein Zimmer in einer Herberge im Einkaufsviertel nahm. Es tat gut, mich zu waschen - Mit heißem Wasser schrubbte ich mir den Schweiß und den Dreck von meiner Haut und aus den Haaren. Dann betrachtete ich mich in einem Spiegel, zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit. Das Gesicht eines Wilden blickte mir aus der Scheibe entgegen. Dichtes, blondes Haar bedeckte meine untere Gesichtshälfte und auch mein Kopfhaar war um einiges gewachsen. An den Spitzen war es dünn und kaputt. 

Ich schnitt mir die Haare und auch den Bart. Ich wollte für Lili ganz der Alte sein. Doch Ringe lagen unter meinen Augen und meine Gesichtszüge hatten sich verhärtet. Ich war älter geworden und sah gewiss älter aus, als ich war. Meine Reise hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen, ganz eindeutig. Ich stand lange dort vor dem Spiegel und suchte nach Anzeichen des alten Zidane in meinem Gesicht. Auch meine Augen hatten sich verändert. Sie lagen tiefer und hatten ihre blaue Farbe eingebüßt. Grau und matt wirkten sie, doch in ihnen brannte noch immer ein Feuer. Damit gab ich mich zufrieden. 

Am nächsten Morgen nahm ich das erste Flugschiff Richtung Alexandria. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild, die ganze Fahrt über. Ich stand an der Reling des Schiffdecks und erinnerte mich an damals, als ich zusammen mit Lili und den anderen von Dali nach Lindblum geflogen und dabei den Schwarzen Tenor besiegt hatte. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Doch ich reiste allein. 

Komische Blicke wurden mir zugeworfen, als ich in Alexandria ankam. Ich sah keinen meiner alten Freunde und Bekannte, nur Fremde. Und sie starrten mich an. Doch ich nahm sie kaum wahr, ich hatte mein Ziel klar vor Augen. Das Schloss. Es ragte vor mir auf, erst klein in der Ferne, von Häusern verdeckt und nur ab und zu sichtbar, dann größer, immer größer werdend, je näher ich ihm kam. 

Ich erreichte den Fluss und fuhr mit einer Gondel hinüber zum Schlosshof. Dann eilte ich über das Pflaster in Richtung Eingangstor. Ich war so euphorisch. Hinter einem dieser Fenster in einem dieser vielen Zimmer wartete Garnet auf mich! Garnet, schrie alles in mir, ich komme, Garnet -

„Halt, sofort stehen bleiben!“, rief eine Stimme von hinten. „Wer bist du, und was hast du hier zu suchen?!“ 

Ich erkannte die Stimme sofort und drehte mich breit grinsend um. „Hallo Steiner, Alter. Kennst du mich noch?“

Er erkannte mich nicht sofort. Er zog die Stirn in Falten, musterte mich von oben bis unten… Und dann weiteten sich seine Augen vor Unglauben. „Zidane?!“, sagte er, atemlos, und lief auf mich zu. „Zidane, du bist es wirklich, oder? Du lebst tatsächlich! Wir dachten alle…“ Er blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Was ist denn los, Steiner?“, versuchte ich, ihn aufzumuntern. „Es ist doch alles gut gegangen! Bring mich zu Garnet, ja?“

„Ähm…“ Steiner schaffte es nicht, mir in die Augen zu blicken. „Ähm…“ Er scharrte mit seinen Stiefeln auf dem Pflaster herum. „Also… Zidane, es ist viel Zeit vergangen, seit du… du weißt schon, ähm…“

„Ja, ich weiß!“ Ich rollte mit den Augen. Jetzt, wo ich meinem Ziel so nahe war, nagte die Ungeduld an mir und ich verstand einfach nicht, was Steiner für ein Drama abhielt. „Ein paar Monate werden es schon gewesen sein. Also bringst du mich jetzt zu Lili oder muss ich mir den Weg alleine suchen?!“

Steiner seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Seine Miene war bedauernd, und noch immer schaffte er es nicht, mir in die Augen zu blicken. Und meine vollkommene Zuversicht bekam Risse. „Ich führe dich zu ihr“, sagte er schließlich. Er drehte sich um und bedeutete mir, ihm zu folgen.

Er führte mich ins Innere des Schlosses, durch die große Halle hindurch und die Treppen hinauf, dann durch den Gang und über eine weitere Treppe direkt zu der Stelle, an der ich Lili vor so langer Zeit das erste Mal begegnet war. Alte Erinnerungen kamen in mir hoch und ich dachte erneut an all die Abenteuer, die wir alle zusammen erlebt hatten. Alles in mir schrie danach, Lili wiederzusehen, und als Steiner an die Tür zu ihren Privatgemächern klopfte, trennte mich plötzlich bloß noch eine einzige Tür von der Frau, die ich mehr als alles andere auf der ganzen Welt liebte.

„Meine Königin, hier ist jemand, der… Euch gerne sehen möchte“, erklärte Steiner durch die geschlossene Tür und eine Stimme von der anderen Seite antwortete: „Einen Augenblick. Ich komme sofort.“ 

Das war Lili! Das war IHRE Stimme! Allein der Klang dieser Stimme ließ mein Herz höher schlagen, trieb mir Freudentränen in die Augen. Wie sehr hatte ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet! Jetzt, wo er so kurz bevorstand, fiel es mir plötzlich schwer, Geduld zu bewahren. Die wenigen Minuten, die Lili brauchte, bis sie mir ihre Tür öffnete, zogen sich hin zu Stunden, Tagen, gefühlten Ewigkeiten.

Und als der Moment, den ich mir seit so langer Zeit immer wieder ausgemalt und auf den ich so lange gewartet hatte, endlich kam…, war ich überhaupt nicht auf das vorbereitet, das sich mir bot.

Lili sah aus wie früher. Sie hatte sich kein Stück verändert. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid, mit Spitzen besetzt, und die Halskette, welche sie auch auf unserer Reise getragen hatte. Ihre Haare fielen in glänzenden Locken auf ihre Schultern hinab, umspielten ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Doch ihre Augen… Ihre Augen... Sie erkannten mich nicht. Unverwandt blickte meine Lili mir entgegen. „Verzeihen Sie…“, sagte sie. „Kennen wir uns?“ 

„Lili…“, war das Einzige, das ich hervorbrachte. Tränen liefen meine Wangen herunter, ich konnte sie nicht zurück halten. „Lili, ich bin es!“

Da weiteten sich ihre Augen in Unglauben und sie blickte mich fassungslos an. „Zidane?!“, hauchte sie und verdeckte ihren Mund mit ihren Händen. 

Der Augenblick war perfekt. Ein perfekter Augenblick des Wiedersehens. Ein einziger Augenblick, in dem ich glücklich war. In dem ich glaubte, nun würde sich alles zum Guten wenden.

„Liebling, wer ist denn da?“, erklang eine Stimme aus den Gemächern und ein Mann, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, trat neben Lili an die Tür. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und maß mich unverwandten Blickes. „Wer sind Sie?“, fragte er mich.

„Das ist Zidane Tribal…“, sagte Lili, die sich auf einmal sehr unwohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen schien.

„Zidane Tribal?“, wiederholte der Mann. Er war groß und muskulös und hatte blondes, kurzes Haar. „Ist das nicht der Dieb, der dir damals dabei geholfen hat, unsere Welt zu beschützen?“

Ein Augenblick des Schweigens folgte, in welchem mir plötzlich bewusst wurde, was die Anwesenheit dieses Mannes hier zu bedeuten hatte. „Du hast nicht auf mich gewartet“, sprach ich, und es war eine einfache Feststellung. 

Lili schüttelte bloß ihren Kopf. Ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich rot und sie blickte betreten zu Boden. >Noch jemand, der mir nicht in die Augen blicken kann<, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und auf einmal wurde ich wütend. Wütend auf Lili, dass sie nicht auf mich gewartet hatte, dass sie ihr Versprechen gebrochen hatte, einfach so, und dass sie während meiner Abwesenheit offenbar einen anderen gefunden hatte, jemanden der mich einfach so ersetzte und mit dem sie glücklich werden konnte, während ich in der Wildnis um das Leben meines Bruders gekämpft und verzweifelt nach einem Weg in meine Heimat gesucht hatte! All die Opfer, die ich vollbracht hatte! Alles nur für den lächerlichen Traum, mit der Frau die ich liebte zusammen zu sein!

„Warum hast du nicht auf mich gewartet?!“, brach es aus mir hervor, mit bebender, rauer Stimme. „Weißt du, was ich alles auf mich genommen habe, um hierher zu kommen?!“

„Ich konnte doch nicht ewig auf dich warten!“, erwiderte Königin Garnet, die nicht länger meine Lili war. „Vier Jahre sind vergangen, Zidane! Wir dachten alle, du wärst tot!“

Vier Jahre?! Meine Augen weiteten sich angesichts dieser Neuigkeit. Ich hatte im Laufe meiner Reise mein Zeitgefühl vollständig eingebüßt. Doch trotzdem. Trotzdem! Die Zeit war keine Entschuldigung! Meinte Lili, ich hätte keine schlimme Zeit hinter mir?! Und was hatte sie dafür getan, irgendetwas zu ändern? Was?!

„Habt ihr überhaupt nach mir gesucht?!“, fragte ich, und Garnets betretenes Schweigen war mir Antwort genug. 

„Ich wünsche Euch ein glückliches Leben, Königin Garnet“, sagte ich dann, voller Wut und Enttäuschung, und wandte mich zum Gehen. 

„Zidane, es tut mir leid!“, sagte sie und griff nach meiner Hand. Ich riss mich los.

„Du hast scheinbar keine Zeit verloren, über mich hinweg zu kommen“, raunte ich. „Es war ein Fehler, hierher zurückzukehren. Erspar es dir, Steiner“, sagte ich, als Steiner den Mund öffnete um etwas zu erwidern. „Du bist genauso! Ihr alle habt den Teufel getan, nach mir zu suchen. Ihr seid meine Zeit nicht wert. Und ich habe euch nichts mehr zu sagen.“

Ich verließ Alexandria ohne auch nur einen Blick zurück über meine Schulter zu werfen. Mein Inneres fühlte sich eisig an und ich zitterte, obwohl es nicht kalt war. Erst als ich die Stadtmauern schon längst hinter mir gelassen hatte, brach ich in mich zusammen und weinte, wie ich noch nie in meinem Leben geweint hatte. Ich weinte um mich. Ich weinte um meinen Bruder. Ich weinte um all die Zeit, die ich vergeudet hatte. 

Ich zog durch das Land. Ich zog durch Städte und Dörfer und suchte nach einem neuen Ziel in meinem Leben. Doch mit Lili hatte mich auch mein gesamter Lebenswille verlassen. Und bis heute habe ich ihn nicht wiedergefunden.

-  
-  
-

„Warum erzählst du mir das alles?“, fragt Mahagon und trinkt einen Schluck Bier. Sein sechstes bisher. „Denkst du nicht, dass ich Besseres zu tun habe, als dir beim Jammern zuzuhören?“

Wir sitzen in einer schäbigen Taverne am Stadtrand von Treno. Mahagon hat diese Stadt als Wohnsitz gewählt, nachdem er nicht länger als Verbrecher gesucht wurde. Er hat seinen alten Beruf als Sicherheitsmann wieder angenommen und führt sein Leben so wie in alten Zeiten. 

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Auch ich habe bereits mehr Alkohol intus als gut für mich ist. Es schmerzt, über meine Vergangenheit zu reden. Auch wenn die Sache mit Lili nun schon einige Zeit her ist.

„Ich dachte nur, du würdest dich vielleicht freuen, dass mein Leben nun genauso zerstört ist wie deines damals war, nachdem ich dir alles vermasselt habe.“

Mahagon schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Du hast mir damals in vielerlei Hinsicht die Augen geöffnet, Zidane. Durch deine ganze verdammte aufopfernde Art. Jetzt will ich dir mal einen Rat geben.“ Er beugt sich über den Tisch nach vorne und blickt mir direkt in die Augen „Vergiss das Ganze einfach!“

Ich weiß absolut nicht, was das für ein Ratschlag sein soll. Wie soll ich das Ganze bitte einfach vergessen? Wie soll ich all das was geschehen ist, einfach so hinter mir lassen als ob es niemals geschehen wäre?

„Wenn dieses dumme Miststück sich in die Arme eines anderen flüchtet und dich für tot erklärt, ohne überhaupt nach dir gesucht zu haben, dann ist sie das Ganze einfach nicht wert!“, erklärt Mahagon. „Das mag hart klingen, aber Zidane! Mach doch mal die Augen auf! Wie lange hast du jetzt damit zugebracht der ganzen Sache hinterher zu trauern? Halt dich doch mal an deine eigenen Worte! Du hast mir erzählt, dass du damals genau das gesagt hast – Sie sind deine Zeit nicht wert! Und trotzdem schenkst du ihnen noch immer all deine Aufmerksamkeit und lässt sie für dich wichtig werden, obwohl sie sich einen Dreck um dich scheren!“ Er trinkt erneut einen großen Schluck Bier. 

„Wenn sie dir den Rücken kehren, dann kehrst du ihnen eben auch den Rücken! Du hast doch noch so viel mehr, was du mit deiner Zeit anfangen kannst! Geh zurück zu den Dieben! Leb so wie damals, es gibt doch genug Frauen auf der Welt! Genug Frauen, die dankbar dafür wären, wenn sie mit dir zusammen sein könnten! Besuch deine alte Diebesbande! Ich bin mir sicher, die wären froh, dich wiederzusehen! Mach einfach das, was du immer gemacht hast, bevor du die Prinzessin und all die anderen getroffen hast! Du kriegst nie etwas zustande, wenn du nur der Vergangenheit hinterher trauerst! Schau nach vorne, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken! Sonst ist dein Leben irgendwann vorbei und alles, was dir bleibt ist der Gedanke an all die Zeit, die du vergeudet hast, während alle anderen ein glückliches Leben geführt haben!“ Er blickt mir eindringlich in die Augen.

„Mach was aus deinem Leben, hab Spaß! So ein bisschen Gleichgültigkeit und Unbeschwertheit tut niemandem weh! Und wenn du irgendwann eine Braut hast und wirklich richtig glücklich bist, dann kannst du zurück nach Alexandria gehen und Garnet so richtig bereuen lassen, dass sie sich ihre Chance, Teil an deinem Glück zu haben, gehörig verspielt hat! DAS ist das, was ich in deiner Situation machen würde! Genau DAS!“

Darüber muss ich erst einmal nachdenken. Ich trinke mein Bier mit einem Zug leer, und schiebe den Becher von mir fort. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Mahagon mit dem, was er mir da gesagt hat, nicht ganz unrecht hat. Ich muss daran denken, wie mein Leben seit jenem Tag verlaufen ist, als ich Garnet in Alexandria den Rücken gekehrt habe. Einen Teufel habe ich getan. Jeden Tag habe ich an sie gedachte und um die Erinnerung getrauert, die ich an sie hatte. Um die schöne Zeit habe ich getrauert, die wir auf unserer Reise hatten, und ich war wütend, dass ich nicht sofort mit ihr zurück ins Schloss gegangen bin und Kuja einfach Kuja habe sein lassen. Doch was wäre dann gewesen? Ich hätte niemals erfahren, wie wenig ich der Königin eigentlich bedeute, und der Gedanke daran, dass ich nicht wenigstens versucht habe, Kuja zu retten, hätte mich wohl bis ans Ende meiner Tage verfolgt.

So kann ich mich wenigstens mit dem Gedanken trösten, dass ich Kuja ein paar letzte schöne Tage bereitet habe. Dass er vor seinem Ende seinen inneren Frieden wiedergefunden hatte, statt geplagt von Selbstvorwürfen und alleingelassen im Baum Lifars zu sterben. Das ist doch etwas Gutes, das ist doch eine Sache, für die es sich gelohnt hat, die Qualen auf sich zu nehmen. Ich habe doch ein Recht darauf, glücklich zu sein, nach allem, was ich durchgestanden habe. Ich habe die Welt gerettet! Ich habe so vielen Menschen geholfen! Ein bisschen Egoismus kann auch mir nicht schaden! Ich muss mein Leben endlich in den Griff kriegen!

„Du hast recht“, sage ich einfach. „Du hast vollkommen recht! Garnet verdient es nicht, dass ich um sie trauere. Ich habe so viel gemacht!“

„Meine Rede“, sagt Mahagon, und auch er trinkt sein Bier leer. „Endlich hast du begriffen. Ich glaube, wir beide sind jetzt Quitt.“

„Quitt?“ Ich runzele meine Stirn. „Inwiefern sind wir Quitt?“

Mahagon lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkt die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Als meine Gegenwart zerstört wurde, hast du mir mit deinen Ratschlägen eine neue Zukunft gegeben. Es geht nicht darum, zu kämpfen und nur an sich selbst zu denken. Jetzt wurde dein Leben zerstört und wenn ich dir mit meinem Rat die Sichtweise eröffnet habe, dass ein klein wenig Egoismus manchmal nicht verkehrt sein kann…, dann ist das doch eine ausgeglichene Sache.“

Darüber denke ich eine Zeit lang nach. Dann stiehlt sich ein echtes Lächeln auf meine Gesichtszüge, das erste seit einer langen, langen Zeit. 

„Du hast Recht“, sage ich. „Jetzt sind wir wirklich Quitt.“

„Na bitte“, meint Mahagon, sichtlich zufrieden. „Was ist, willst du noch ein Bier? Geht auf mich!“

-  
-  
-

Mahagon hat mir mit seiner direkten Art die Wahrheit eröffnet. Ein jämmerliches Häufchen Elend war ich gewesen. Nicht stark genug, die Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen. Doch nicht länger.

Ich bleibe ein paar weitere Tage in Treno und verbringe noch mehr Zeit mit Mahagon. Wir trainieren zusammen vor den Stadtmauern, spielen Karten, und die Abende verbringen wir mit trinken und reden. Ich spüre mit jedem Tag, dass ich stärker werde. Ich komme mehr und mehr in der Gegenwart an und akzeptiere die Schläge, die das Schicksal mir versetzt hat.

Als ich mich dann bereit dazu fühle, in meine Zukunft zu starten, reise ich nach Dali und nehme mir ein Flugschiff nach Lindblum. Wie Mahagon es vorausgesagt hat, sind meine alten Diebesfreunde außer sich vor Freude, mich wiederzusehen. Bark bittet mich darum, erneut in die Bande einzusteigen und ich nehme bereitwillig an. Ich treffe ein paar Frauen und mit einer Schauspielfreundin von Ruby bahnt sich gar etwas Ernsthaftes an. 

Als die Nachricht von Alexandria eintrifft, dass die Königin Garnet ein Kind erwartet, macht es mir kaum etwas aus.

Mein Leben ist weit von perfekt. Ich weiß nicht, was die Zukunft für mich bereit hält. Schon morgen könnte ich feststellen, dass mir das Diebesleben nicht die Erfüllung bietet, die ich mir erhofft habe, und dann werde ich meine Sachen packen und gehen und mein Glück irgendwo anders versuchen. Vielleicht auf diesem Kontinent, vielleicht auf einem anderen. Vielleicht unter Menschen, vielleicht ganz alleine. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Doch eines ist sicher. 

Ich werde meinen Blick nach vorne richten und niemals einen Blick zurückwerfen. Ich werde das Beste aus all dem machen, das sich mir bietet, und die Zeit genießen, die mir verbleibt.

Ich werde jeden Schritt auf der Straße meines Lebens gehen, ohne den vorigen zu bereuen. Und irgendwann…

Irgendwann werde ich einen Ort finden, den ich mein Zuhause nennen kann.

-  
-  
-

ENDE


End file.
